The Self-Reliance Foundation (SRF) requests Phase II support from NIH for the "Hispanic Role Model and Science Education Outreach Project." The project's goal is to develop daily, nationally broadcast, Spanish-language radio programming which encourages the development of science literacy in relation to biomedical research, introduces careers in biomedical research and other health sciences, and provides parents with information on how their children can achieve academic success. In addition, SRF proposes to support further learning through an 800-telephone number outreach service which links listeners with information and local resources, a related Web site with resources and links related to program topics, and a weekly newspaper column. SRF's daily programs reach a cumulative weekly audience of over two million. Through the proposed three year project, SRF can produce 90 short-form (two to five minute) and six one-hour programs on biomedical research, science education, and careers that will reach over two to three million listeners each week in the U.S. and additional listeners throughout the Western Hemisphere. The radio programs are already broadcast daily or weekly on over 100 Spanish-language stations reaching 80% of U.S. Hispanics. The programs will bring listeners the latest information on biomedical findings and how to use this information in everyday life, inspirational interviews with Hispanic biomedical research scientists, and practical information for students and parents on how to pursue careers at all levels in biomedical research fields and the health professions. Through partnerships with the Society for Advancement of Chicanos and Native Americans in Science (SACNAS), the National Coalition of Hispanic Health and Human Services Organizations (COSSMHO), the ASPIRA Association, and other national groups, SRF will identify Hispanic biomedical research scientists and health care practitioners as experts in the development of editorial content of shows and as guests for role model interview shows.